


Juxtaposition

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: A lot of unneeded stupidity, Alternative Universe - wherein 2 dumb 27 year olds were too dumb to actually just talk, Enemies to drunken enemies kissing and turning into—, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn ala Bugiiwonderland - so it’s not exactly a slowburn, basically 2hyun are just dumb and everyone’s suffering bc of them, cursing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: One kiss.That was all it took for Minhyun’s peaceful life to turn into shambles (again).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71





	1. Track 01: Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dazzling and splendid trap  
> A beautiful struggle  
> I don’t want to be out of this dream forever  
> \- [**Red Moon | Kim Wooseok**](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fCZKucLEtLkTLtRUZrfkG?si=UuPajrhSTnW50tSFRQApEA)

It was the alcohol.

Yeah - it was because of that.

It was because of the five shots of tequila running in his system that he was kissing Jonghyun - the epitome of an asshole - in Irene and Aron’s newly renovated baby room.

Okay, that definitely didn’t sound ethical and if his step-sister, Irene, found out what they’re doing - desanctifying the soon-to-be-used (in two months time, to be precise) nursery room - he was sure that either Jonghyun and him be skinned alive or, worse, Irene would go into early labor.

Minhyun’s hoping for the latter (even if it’s the worst scenario). With his freshly signed contract with a top clothing brand? He couldn’t afford to be skinned anytime soon. Irene’s in her seventh month anyway, he’s sure Irene and his soon-to-be niece could manage. 

“I missed this,” Jonghyun murmured too quietly that Minhyun didn’t quite catch what he said. 

“What,” he asked back, before a moan escaped his lips as Jonghyun gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. 

Minhyun felt like he was slowly sinking into wherever Jonghyun was pulling him into. The way Jonghyun’s butterfly kisses on his neck was driving him insane, how every time Jonghyun gently squeezed his waist made him moan and made him want more; and lastly, the way Jonghyun stared at him as if he was the only one that matters was so fucking addicting. 

“I said,” Jonghyun softly said, lips ghosting on his neck slowly traveling up to his jaw, stopping just below his ear, sucking and placing a kiss on his skin. “I missed _this._ ” 

Minhyun felt like whatever was going down between them vanished. Hell, he felt like he was drenched with a bucket full of ice as Jonghyun’s words echoed over and over again in his mind, waking him up from this mistake and bringing him back to reality.

One that whether or not he was drunk - he should never have done.

_I missed this._

Minhyun bitterly snickered. It was hilarious and at the same time, obviously so Jonghyun to pull that card again. Jonghyun after all was an asshole that way. 

A selfish asshole who thought that he could have everything that he wanted in the palm of his hand.

 _“‘This’?”_ Minhyun repeated, tone poisonous as venom, as he pushed Jonghyun away. “What exactly is _‘this’,_ Jonghyun? Because as I remember, there were a lot of _‘this’_ that included a bunch of others as well.”

Jonghyun looked at him with a bitter expression and Minhyun couldn’t care less. Sure, what he said may have been hurtful, but what Jonghyun had done to him was far worse than that.

Jonghyun wasn’t the one who waited for weeks thinking that whatever they have had before was something real. Or was he the one who got his heartbroken watching Jonghyun kiss someone else in Baekho’s kitchen.

_I missed this._

What a buttload of crap. 

That was how he was pulled into Jonghyun and into his mess before. How he fucking fell for his sweet nothings, stupidly and blindly believing Jonghyun only to get hurt in the end. 

Then again, it was his fault. If he only used his brain that time and stopped overreading Jonghyun’s flirting, then he would never be in that mess. 

After all, Jonghyun never said anything on what they were aside from being friends. 

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun gently said, reaching for his hand. 

“Let’s not make this as complicated as how it was before, shall we?” He said dismissively, pulling away his hand. Jonghyun gave him a look as if he wanted to say more, and if he was the same stupid Minhyun as he was before, he would patiently wait, brush the sadness away from Jonghyun’s face and tell him that it’ll be okay, that he understands. 

But it wasn’t like that now. This time, he wouldn’t fall for that. He gave Jonghyun a lot of time to explain years ago, and he didn’t get any. Jonghyun didn’t even actually try to explain - hell, the asshole all but ignored him even when rumors started circulating in their college department on how he was chasing after Jonghyun as if he was one of those head over heels admirers of his. 

So instead, he did what he should have done from the start. Walk away and leave Jonghyun like how he left him that night. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He heard Jonghyun say once he’s at the door. 

Years ago, he thought that hearing Jonghyun say that would make him feel better. He thought it would put him at ease. After all, closure heals wounds. 

But now, all he felt was pain. As if the wounds that he’d gotten years ago were reopened again. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too.” He replied, closing the door behind him and hoping that what happened tonight wouldn’t open the doors to what he left years ago. 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗


	2. Track 02: I’m in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I’m in trouble  
> Oh I’m in trouble  
> Oh I’m in trouble  
> Oh I’m in trouble  
> Oh I’m in trouble  
> \- [**I’m in Trouble | NU’EST**](https://open.spotify.com/track/30iB3Vk6T4gAUfZ0OvmwxY?si=tx_qrESYQKancnVYqIFupw)

“Calm down, Mingi—”

_ “Irene’s water broke and Aron’s unhelpfully unconscious in the backseat and I am panic-driving in the highway covered in slimy baby water—” _

_ “Amniotic fluid, dumbass!”  _

Minhyun heard Irene yell and he internally winced. Trust Irene to still be a freaking walking encyclopedia while she’s in labor and lost in traffic. 

“Look, let’s all calm down,” Minhyun said as soothingly as he could manage. He didn’t even know why Mingi was calling him when he couldn’t even help them. If there’s someone who could help - especially Irene right now - it would be Wendy, Irene’s OB, or Baekho, their other doctor friend. 

Apparently, those two weren’t in Mingi’s choices when he thought of who to send a distress call. 

Sighing, he waved apologetically to his manager and asked him for five more minutes. “Have you tried calling Wendy?” 

_ “Who—oh shit, yes—uri Wendy!” _

Minhyun rolled his eyes as he heard a bunch of curses that turned into a pained groan which obviously came from Irene. “I’ll call her now, just make sure you bring Irene safely to Seoul Medical City, okay?”

_ “And fast!”  _ Irene added with a long, pained groan. Minhyun took that as a cue to hang up. He was sure Irene wasn’t just ordering Mingi to drive fast - knowing her, Minhyun was sure that his step-sister was ordering him too.

And with the years that he spent growing up in Irene’s bossy guidance? He’s a hundred percent sure that if he didn’t get in touch with Wendy within five minutes his things would be thrown into the street as soon as Irene’s done giving birth.

Dialing Wendy’s number, Minhyun glanced at the photoshoot’s set. Sure enough, his manager was apologetically explaining to the staff to give him more time. The staff didn’t seem to mind. Hell, they even looked slightly worried as they glanced back at him.

Except for one that is. 

One that was staring at him - and, if possible, would incinerate him alive. 

Minhyun couldn’t stop the triumphant smile that made its way on his lips. After all, just hours ago, that was him, glaring loathingly on how the universe seemed to play a big joke on him by having him work with Jonghyun out of all the photographers in Seoul.

But what made the smile on his lips grew wider was the way Jonghyun was glaring at him now as if he was the last person that he wanted to deal with. 

It brought back a lot of memories, one that Minhyun could actually deal with. After all, this was how they’d always been. Annoyed at each other. Loathing each other with all of their being. So seeing Jonghyun glaring at him? Hell, even if he was so pissed earlier for meeting him again and had cursed Lady Luck a hundred times for playing such a sick joke—he’d prefer this. 

Angry and annoyed Jonghyun was better than that Jonghyun he had walked out on six weeks ago. 

_ This  _ Jonghyun he could deal with. 

And so, if Jonghyun was angrily stomping towards him like a toddler who got his lollipop stolen in the playground and looked like he’ll punch him, Minhyun didn’t mind.

Like he said, he could deal with  _ this  _ Jonghyun.

Looking away from Jonghyun’s glare, Minhyun called Wendy’s number again, hoping she would pick up this time. 

“I know we never see eye to eye, but this is a  _ photoshoot.  _ I have a schedule after this, so the fucking least you could do is—”

“Irene’s water broke.” Minhyun cut off, cursing internally as the call went straight to Wendy’s voicemail again. 

“Where’s Aron?”

“Passed out in Mingi’s car,” Minhyun explained, dialing Wendy’s clinic number this time. 

“Don’t tell me Mingi’s driving?” Jonghyun asked worriedly, and cursed when Minhyun nodded. “He just got his license two months ago.”

“I know,” Minhyun answered with an exasperated laugh. Out of all their friends, the KwakRene _ ™️  _ couple just had to decide to meet Mingi today and of course, time Irene’s labor in the hands of a two-month newbie driver who panics most of the time and gets his car scratched on a weekly basis.

“Call Wendy, I’ll call Baekho.”

Minhyun couldn’t help the bitter snicker coming out of his lips. “Who do you think I am calling right now? The people that I hooked up with?” 

It was a low blow. Minhyun didn’t even understand what had gotten into him to say that - well, he knew - obviously it was the pent up bitterness - but still, saying that outloud was a mistake. Saying that outloud makes him no better than Jonghyun. But it was too late. He couldn’t take back his words, and judging by the way Jonghyun stared at him as if he just kicked him on the crotch - the damage had been done.

Clearly, he went below the belt. 

He was about to apologize, tell him:  _ I’m sorry, my brain forgot to do that brain to mouth filter again _ , but Jonghyun’s hardened expression completely shut him up. The next thing he knew, he was staring dumbly at Jonghyun’s back. 

“Just keep calling Wendy. I’ll tell my staff that we have an emergency.” 

Jonghyun’s voice was emotionless and cold as ice. Yet somehow Minhyun could feel the pain in his voice.

And if last time he felt his wounds were reopened again, this time it was worse than that. It felt like his heart was being crushed as he stared at Jonghyun’s retreating back.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗


	3. Track 03: Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re in a very weird and strange relationship  
> We crush each other  
> And hug each other  
> \- [**Psycho | Red Velvet**](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CYH422oy1cZNoo0GTG1TK?si=7bAz3SfAQhGi0GUZoKJ77A)

The most fascinating part of the human brain was that it works like a big computer, just more magical and not like the computers that mankind have invented.

A perfect example of that was the way the brain processes information without control. Like the simple action of walking, sitting, talking, and breathing. But the brain’s functions weren’t only limited to actions like that. It could do so much more like thinking, feeling emotions, and in more ways than one - acts as a protective shield. 

A great example of that was the way humans (and animals, too) have a knee-jerk reaction to dangerous things; or how the brain suppresses memories, like for example, drunkenly kissing your enemy’s boyfriend for revenge just because he stole your role in a college play. 

“So yeah, not only did you kiss him in front of Seongwu, but also in front of Jonghyun’s salad.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun, Joy? Because I swear, that really sucks.” Minhyun grumbled, rubbing his face in an aggressive manner as he remembered what exactly happened on  _ Halloween 2014.  _

“It wasn’t a pun, dummy. Jonghyun was actually enjoying his macaroni salad before you and Daniel barged in like some starved—”

“I’m sure it wasn’t like  _ that. _ ” He corrected, glaring at his friend. 

“Fine, I was exaggerating. It wasn’t how you and Jonghyun kissed as if you’re going to die if you do as much as part for air—” Minhyun whined loudly, covering his ears and making sure he wouldn’t hear any more of whatever Joy was spouting about. 

Why did he choose to ask Joy again?

Oh, right - Joy was there with Jonghyun when that happened. 

“Let’s go back to the topic at hand, shall we?” He reminded, before Joy went on and on again on her too-descriptive details on how he and Jonghyun used to be. He have no idea how the fuck their friends knew all about it when he was sure that they kept those things private and away from their friends' watchful eyes. 

It’s not that he’s embarrassed or wanted to keep whatever that happened between Jonghyun and him a secret, it’s just that he’d rather not have their friends included with it, especially when they all belong in one circle. 

But with the conversation that he had with Wendy last week, he already had a hunch that everyone in their circle had an idea with what’s going on with Jonghyun and him. And with how Joy had nagged him had on how he’s so dumb with his petty revenge by drunkenly kissing Kang Daniel eight years ago - it was obvious that their friends knew way too much than he had guessed. 

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” he started again. “I drunkenly kissed Daniel in front of Jonghyun yet you didn’t bother to stop me back then or tell me until now?”

“Well, uh . . . you see, Minhyun I—uhm . . . how can I say this . . .” Joy bit her lip and looked at him sheepishly as she scratched her nape. “I really . . . didn’t know what to do?”

“It seemed that you knew what to do when you kept this from me and sided with Jonghyun.”

He was annoyed. Annoyed wasn’t enough to describe it—he was furious.

This all happened eight years ago and no one bothered to tell him until last week when Wendy - bless Wendy (he’s being sarcastic) - got tired of dealing with their shit (as she said). But what’s hilarious was when he finally managed to convince Wendy to tell him everything that happened, all she told him was to talk to Joy who was, as she said - the sole witness of his dumb-assery. 

Such great friends he has. 

“Well, it’s kinda your fault, and as you know, it’s hard to say no to Jonghyun when he’s asking you sincerely with tears in his eyes.” Joy stated, looking at him apologetically. “He didn’t want anyone else to know, knowing how they'd react. He cared about you, you know, even if you obviously didn’t deserve any of it.”

Minhyun narrowed his eyes at the last statement - because whether he deserved it or not wasn’t in Joy’s judgement. Though her reason from keeping it from him was . . . quite understandable.

He knew firsthand how no one could say no to Jonghyun - even when he was such a prick - let alone when well, as Joy had said, had tears in his eyes. 

Joy was probably exaggerating the story just like how she always does - though the last part . . . he didn’t know what to do with that. 

He should feel happy. He should feel so happy that despite the fact that he was actually the one who fucked up first, there was that part in Jonghyun, the one that he questioned countless times and was unsure of, cared. 

But why did it feel the opposite? Why knowing it now only hurt him greater than it was before?

He felt a soft squeeze on his hand and he saw Joy looking at him with a gentle smile. 

“Just talk to him, Minhyun.” Joy softly said. “It’s about time you two talk anyway.” 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this was revised back to how it originally was and had lots of edit like how chap 1 was~ so uhm, peace? 😂


	4. Track 04: I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I regretting now?  
> Why didn’t I know back then?  
> I’m sorry,  
> I’m sorry, _baby._  
>  \- [**I’m Sorry | BEAST**](https://open.spotify.com/track/6YwnU7UtA0Jnv4BRP24oAu?si=BKc8ZuQ0RieSvfL9jldf5g)

The most fascinating part of the human brain was that it works like a big computer, just more magical and not like the computers that mankind have invented.

A perfect example of that was the way the brain processes information without control. Like the simple action of walking, sitting, talking, and breathing. But the brain’s functions weren’t only limited to actions like that. It could do so much more like thinking, feeling emotions, and in more ways than one - acts as a protective shield. 

A great example of that was the way humans (and animals, too) have a knee-jerk reaction to dangerous things; or how the brain suppresses memories, like for example, drunkenly kissing your enemy’s boyfriend for revenge just because he stole your role in a college play. 

“So yeah, not only did you kiss him in front of Seongwu, but also in front of Jonghyun’s salad.”

“Is that supposed to be a pun, Joy? Because I swear, that really sucks.” Minhyun grumbled, rubbing his face in an aggressive manner as he remembered what exactly happened on _Halloween 2014._

“It wasn’t a pun, dummy. Jonghyun was actually enjoying his macaroni salad before you and Daniel barged in like some starved—”

“I’m sure it wasn’t like _that._ ” He corrected, glaring at his friend. 

“Fine, I was exaggerating. It wasn’t how you and Jonghyun kissed as if you’re going to die if you do as much as part for air—” Minhyun whined loudly, covering his ears and making sure he wouldn’t hear any more of whatever Joy was spouting about. 

Why did he choose to ask Joy again?

Oh, right - Joy was there with Jonghyun when that happened. 

“Let’s go back to the topic at hand, shall we?” He reminded, before Joy went on and on again on her too-descriptive details on how he and Jonghyun used to be. He have no idea how the fuck their friends knew all about it when he was sure that they kept those things private and away from their friends' watchful eyes. 

It’s not that he’s embarrassed or wanted to keep whatever that happened between Jonghyun and him a secret.

With the conversation that he had with Wendy last week, he already had a hunch that everyone in their circle had an idea with what’s going on with Jonghyun and him, and with how Joy had nagged him had on how he’s so dumb with his petty revenge by drunkenly kissing Kang Daniel eight years ago - it was obvious that their friends knew way too much than he had guessed. 

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” he started again. “I drunkenly kissed Daniel in front of Jonghyun yet you didn’t bother to stop me back then or tell me until now?”

“Well, uh . . . you see, Minhyun I—uhm . . . how can I say this . . .” Joy bit her lip and looked at him sheepishly as she scratched her nape. “I really . . . didn’t know what to do?”

“It seemed that you knew what to do when you kept this from me and sided with Jonghyun.”

He was annoyed. Annoyed wasn’t enough to describe it—he was furious.

This all happened eight years ago and no one bothered to tell him until last week when Wendy - bless Wendy (he’s being sarcastic) - got tired of dealing with their shit (as she said). But what’s hilarious was when he finally managed to convince Wendy to tell him everything that happened, all she told him was to talk to Joy who was, as she said - the sole witness of his dumbsery. 

Such great friends he has. 

“Well, it’s kinda your fault, and as you know, it’s hard to say no to Jonghyun when he’s asking you sincerely with tears in his eyes.” Joy stated, looking at him apologetically. “He didn’t want anyone else to know, knowing how they'd react. He cared about you, you know, even if you obviously didn’t deserve any of it.”

Minhyun narrowed his eyes at the last statement - because whether he deserve or not wasn’t in Joy’s judgement. Though her reason from keeping it from him was . . . quite understandable.

He knew firsthand how no one could say no to Jonghyun - even when he was such a prick - let alone when well, as Joy had said, had tears in his eyes. 

Joy was probably exaggerating the story just like how she always does - though the last part . . . he didn’t know what to do with that. 

He should feel happy. He should feel so happy that despite the fact that he was actually the one who fucked up first, there was that part in Jonghyun, the one that he questioned countless times and was unsure of, cared. 

But why did it feel the opposite? Why knowing it now only hurt him greater than it was before?

He felt a soft squeeze on his hand and he saw Joy looking at him with a gentle smile. 

“Just talk to him, Minhyun.” Joy softly said. “It’s about time you two talk anyway.” 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a free chap (I moved the former chap 4 to chap 5) just to put perspective & explanations on what happened eight years ago. 
> 
> But who do you think is dumber?  
> Minhyun or Jonghyun? 🤔


	5. Track 05: Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you know I’m a Boss that leads you  
> Don’t you know I’m a Player that moves you  
> Don’t you know I’m a Boss that leads you  
> Don’t you know I’m a—  
> \- [**Boss | NCT U**](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ErzcmZ2gIwX7X0xSMQPix?si=ZtT6Mr6wRrq78CG0nRVBtQ)

Talking, as Wendy and Joy, had advised him to do, wasn’t easy. 

Because first and foremost, in order to do that, he needed the other party that he needed to talk with.

Problem was, Jonghyun hadn’t been around lately. 

Minhyun actually had planned to talk to Jonghyun when he received a message from Jonghyun’s team of the rescheduled photoshoot that they had to cancel weeks ago, but when he got there, all he saw was Seulgi and no Jonghyun in sight. 

He didn’t take it to heart. 

Well, cross that out - he did. And apparently it was so obvious with the way Seulgi kept on pacifying all his unsaid worries that Jonghyun was avoiding him by telling him that the main photographer had an overseas schedule that cannot be cancelled. 

Minhyun really wanted to believe that. He really did. But with the way Jonghyun was acting lately and always had a reason to evade his attempts of a normal conversation by either taking Noelle in his arms and baby-sitting her - which meant that he shouldn’t be disturb or god forbid you’ll only make Princess Screecher wail for god knows how long; or the overused excuse of: “sorry, I forgot I have a photoshoot.” (who the fuck even has a photoshoot at nine pm on a Sunday?). It left him no choice but to come to the conclusion that yes, Jonghyun, the asshole, was actually avoiding him. 

And that Jonghyun was doing great at that. 

Until today that is. 

He glanced at the living room and saw Jonghyun already staring at him before the older man looked away panicky, tightening his hold on Noelle, as if he was the plague and they would get infected if he did as much as look at him. 

_ “Asshole,”  _ Minhyun grunted under his breath, stabbing the lasagna that Aron had baked with too much force. 

He was fucking furious. Sure, he was the one who actually fucked up first without knowing what he did, and he knew that his actions - even if it was just a petty drunk revenge - didn’t excuse him. He very well knew that he fucked up pretty much whatever relationship they have,  _ but,  _ Jonghyun didn’t do better by ignoring him for weeks then doing the same thing to him. 

And all  _ this  _ fucking happened, what? Eight years ago?

Yet, of course, like the asshole that he is, Jonghyun, like always, chose to deal with their issues by evading it. 

Just like how they both ignored each other and played their fucking roles of atleast being  _ civil  _ when they’re in front of their friends until that night where they kissed again. 

Minhyun knew that he was the one (yet again) who pushed Jonghyun away, and had said something shitty to make their relationship worse than how it was before - but at least, he was actually trying to fix it. 

He was  _ trying  _ to fix it. But of course, Jonghyun was making it so fucking hard yet again. 

“So . . .” Aron cleared his throat, wincing when he saw Minhyun stab his lasagna yet again. “I heard that your car’s in the mechanic?”

Minhyun raised his eyebrow at Aron, not knowing where he was going with this when he was the one who accompanied him to the mechanic. “And so?”

“And so,” Irene repeated, taking her seat next to Aron. “You don’t have a car to take you to rehearsals today.”

“I can just borrow your—”

“My car’s dirty, and so is Aron’s,” Irene quickly dismissed with a mischievous grin as Aron smiled meekly. And that’s when he realized where this conversation was heading to.

“Hell, no.”

“‘Hell no’?” Irene hissed so low that only the three of them could hear. “You don’t have a choice here, dear brother. Just be thankful that my husband and I are even helping you.” Irene added sternly with a glare, before changing her expression to an angelic smile. “Hey, Jonghyun!”

“I can take a cab, Irene—”

“Can you please drive my annoyingly stupid brother so the you two could finally talk things out and that we’re all relieved from all this unneeded angst that you’ve been making us suffer through?”

Minhyun groaned and hit his head on the dining table over and over again. Trust Irene to freaking be at least  _ subtle  _ with her words. 

“I—” Jonghyun opened and closed his mouth, taken aback by what had just happened. He glanced at Irene who was maniacally smiling at him, to Aron who was nodding his head profusely like those nodding dog displays in his car, then, lastly at Minhyun, who was obviously not doing any better and kept on hitting his head on the table that Jonghyun was sure probably hurt a lot. “Uhm, yeah, sure.” 

“No need,” Minhyun bitterly said. If Jonghyun agreed just because he couldn’t say no to Irene then he’d rather not have this (forced) gracious conversation with Jonghyun. 

“I’m sure Jonghyun is busy with his work,” he tried not to roll his eyes at his own words before sitting up properly, and glaring at Irene in warning. “And like I said, I can just take a cab.”

“Ignore him, Jonghyun. You can take him—”

“I said, I’ll take a cab—”

“You won’t.” Irene dismissively said, waving her hand and taking his half-finished plate of lasagna. 

“I’m still not done eating, Irene!”

“Does it look like I care—”

And then, there’s another high-pitched wailing. Minhyun winced and covered his ears as Irene gave him a murderous glare that said:  _ this is your fault _ , before taking Noelle from Jonghyun. 

Grumbling, Minhyun reached for his glass of orange juice and saw Aron giving him an apologetic look. 

Sometimes Minhyun wondered who was unluckier. Him, who’s siblings with Irene, or Aron, who’s married to her. 

With the dark circles on Aron’s face, it’s probably the latter. 

“So, uhm, it’s settled then?” Aron asked meekly, glancing at him then at Jonghyun. Minhyun looked away from Aron and saw Irene was already glaring at her husband with a  _ you’re in trouble  _ look and sighed. 

“Yeah, it is.” Irene answered for him and Minhyun let out an exasperated sigh. Glancing in the living room, he caught Jonghyun looking at him with worry in his eyes, then immediately looked away once he realized that he was staring back. 

Great. This would be one hell of an awkward drive.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗


	6. Track 06: Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a strange highway, getting lost,  
> it seems like me so I turned up the volume  
> I might seem sadder if I listen to upbeat music,  
> so I turn on sad music instead  
> The streetlights pass by like film,  
> what I’m passing by are my feelings for you  
> \- [**Drive | Beast**](https://open.spotify.com/track/3UxYBKPAMrdY3VSwDfqolz?si=unvmEzOPQ0mEUwJIqzAzvg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another Beast song.

The drive, as Minhyun had thought, was very awkward.

He and Jonghyun never talked since they left Irene and Aron’s apartment thirty minutes ago, and all that there was, was the awkward silence as the radio continuously played break up songs.

It didn’t bother him much, he'd already resigned himself to this _very_ awkward atmosphere and chose to continue just doing that until Beast’s I’m Sorry started playing that is.

**_“I should’ve dropped you off at your home every single day. Instead of meeting friends on the weekend, I should’ve been with you.”_ **

He squirmed on his seat as Yoon Dujun’s part hit home. It brought some . . . _memories_ \- one that he had placed in his _forget this incident_ box and threw in the Han river (metaphorically). But of course, some memories - like how it has been lately - couldn’t just be forgotten and thrown away. 

And obviously, it wasn’t only him who was having an unwanted trip down to memory lane. Next to him, he saw Jonghyun tensed, as the older man bite his lip, a sign that he was feeling uncomfortable.

A part of him wanted to celebrate that. It felt good knowing he wasn’t the only one that was affected.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and glanced out the window, staring and watching the buzzing city of Seoul as memories flowed in his mind. 

Being here in Jonghyun’s car felt like he time-travelled to how they were once before. It didn’t help that this awkward atmosphere only gave him time to look back on the memories of the once have been them. Back when their relationship was okay. Back when they're still happy. Back when they’re still smart enough not to fuck things up.

It’s almost the same as now, the only difference was, physically, they were still younger then. And of course, back then they were talking, laughing, and in his case - singing, as Jonghyun hummed along next to him.

_“Do you have any requests?” he asked, searching for songs in his playlist that he knew Jonghyun would like._

_“Hmmm . . .” Jonghyun hummed, seeming to ponder the thought before turning to him with his signature playful smile. “How about, You?”_

_“Right,” Minhyun rolled his eyes and faced ahead, ignoring the way Jonghyun’s soft laughter made the butterflies in his chest flap their wings tenfold. “Just focus on driving, asshole.”_

_“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Jonghyun mumbled as soon as they reached the stoplight. He glanced at Jonghyun, and saw him staring far ahead before the older man turned to him with a soft smile. “I mean it.”_

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Minhyun away from his stupor. Turning his head, he saw Jonghyun biting his lip, grimacing as Yang Yoseob belted out what ifs on his part in the chorus. “Uh, do you mind if I change the station . . ?” 

_“Please,”_ he answered. Jonghyun gave him an awkward smile, mumbling a thanks, before aggressively clicking on the radio button. 

**_“. . . Like a seat belt, your hand held mine so tight, it made me more comfortable than anything in the world. After I let you go back then, nothing could hold me.”_ **

_“Oh c'mon.”_ Jonghyun groaned as Son Dongwoon sang his lines in the melancholic song, _Drive._

Minhyun tried not to laugh at how hilarious everything was. The way the radio stations seemed to play Beast’s song and how on point it was to the way Jonghyun whined curses under his breath like a kid as he clumsily fumbled on his car stereo was hilarious. 

Everything was just so funny, and at the same time, it’s another trip back to the old times. Back to the younger Jonghyun - the one who would fumbly curse and pout whenever he messed up tuning his bass guitar and frown at him whenever he made fun of him. 

It was nice seeing this side of Jonghyun again that he didn’t notice the way Jonghyun’s expression changed into a soft smile as he stared at him. 

“You know what? I’ll just switch this off.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Jju.” He replied, still laughing. It was until he met Jonghyun’s eyes, staring at him completely taken aback when he realized his tongue slip. 

“I’m—” the loud honking behind them stirred them away, timely interrupting him before he stupidly said: _I’m sorry for calling you just like the old times,_ because really, Minhyun would rather not say that outloud. 

Just thinking about the old them - that sadly he’s being doing a bit too much today - was already bad, saying that out loud would mean admitting that to Jonghyun - even if it was so obvious with what’s happening with the both of them lately. 

Or maybe, he was just overreading things again. Maybe their friends were putting shit in his head and that _this_ \- whatever _this_ was - wasn’t actually happening and that maybe Jonghyun was just ignoring him like how they both chose to ignore each other before they drunkenly kissed each other—

“Am I being an asshole if I say that I miss you calling me like that?”

Minhyun whipped his head so fast then blinked at Jonghyun. “Excuse me?”

“Please don’t make me repeat what I said, Minhyun-ah. I’m sure you heard it perfectly well.” Jonghyun said, biting his lip before sighing. “Actually, just ignore what I—”

“Yes, it does make you an asshole.” He pointed out. He saw Jonghyun tense yet again and with a sigh, he looked away. “But . . .” he bit his lip then sighed. “But I was an asshole too, with what I did at the set.”

“Yeah, you are,” Jonghyun admitted, and Minhyun raised an eyebrow at the older man. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t deserve it. Especially with . . . well, what I did before _that._ ”

Jonghyun didn’t really say what exactly he had done, and Minhyun felt like it was suffocating him. Sure, Jonghyun was talking now, and the older man may have confirmed their _issues_ , but still - none were fixed. 

Everything was still as murky as how it was before and Minhyun was so tired of that. 

“Let’s talk, Jonghyun.” He began, “let’s really talk and be honest with each other.” 

He saw Jonghyun flinch before sighing. “Sure, let’s do that.” 

It didn’t feel good that Jonghyun gave in so easily, especially when it was so obvious that it was him who had to start first. 

“So . . . back then, eight years ago . . . when we were still okay. . .” he trailed off, not knowing how to really begin. 

“If you’re going to ask me why I kissed Seongwu, I heard that you already know the answer to that.”

Minhyun cursed. He really has amazing friends. 

“Okay uhm, great,” he mumbled, taken aback, as he felt a blush of embarrassment crept on his face. He had forgotten how blunt Jonghyun was. He heard him snort and he glanced at the older man. “What?”

“‘Okay’, ‘uhm’, ‘great’?” Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. “I was expecting for something more, then again, it’s you I’m talking with.” 

“. . . huh?”

“Nothing, Minhyun,” Jonghyun laughed, and Minhyun noticed that it was with humor, warm even - one that he hadn’t seen on Jonghyun since . . . well. “So, we’re done with yours, and now it’s my turn. Why did you kiss Daniel?”

“I’m sure Joy or Wendy told you why.”

“They did,” Jonghyun murmured, stopping at the stoplight and glancing at him. “But I want to hear it directly from you.”

Minhyun thought when they’re finally going to talk about this it would be easy—after all, he did it out of spite and there’s nothing more to it than just some petty revenge. But the way Jonghyun was forcing his expression to something neutral makes it so hard. It was so obvious in his eyes that he had hurt him, and the way he was staring at him vulnerably as if he was ready to run any second, it was obvious that he had hurt him a lot. 

Wendy and Joy were right. He was so stupid for pulling that stunt. 

“Am I being an asshole if I say that I only did it out of petty revenge because Seongwu stole my role?” he asked, attempting to make things light by repeating what Jonghyun had told him. And by the way Jonghyun chuckled before facing up front and driving again, he successfully did it. 

“Yes, it does,” Jonghyun said with a smile, before turning sober again. “And now, I guess it’s your turn again.” 

“Uh, yeah . . .” he mumbled, staring down at his hands. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for years. “So . . . why did you do it?” he asked gently. 

“Ignoring you, ditching you, then kissing Seongwu right in front of your salad?” Jonghyun supplied with a knowing grin, repeating the exact words that he said to Wendy.

He’s really going to kill Wendy after this.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t get mad at Wendy, I’m sure she wasn’t planning on telling me about it until well, she had Jack Daniels in her system.” Jonghyun smiled, before his expression turned into a more serious one. “But, going back . . I ignored you because I didn’t know what to do. I thought that time . . . there was something going on between us, then suddenly you were just there, drunkenly kissing Daniel just like how we began years ago, then I thought maybe it was all in my head, since we never talked about it all and that was the reason why I left. Or in your words, ‘ditched’ you.” 

“Ah.” 

“Seriously, Minhyun, ‘ah’?” Jonghyun glanced at him disapprovingly but Minhyun knew there’s no spite in it. “That’s all you’re going to say?”

“I mean, I understand.” He started. “Like, I really do since the whole time that was what I thought too.” 

“We’re really dumb, huh?” Jonghyun said, after a while and Minhyun couldn’t help but agree. They were really dumb. But there’s still one last thing he needed to be cleared. 

Actually, two - Jonghyun said he thought there was _something_ going on between them before, just like how he thought back then.

“So . . .” 

“So . . ?” Jonghyun asked, and Minhyun bit his lip. 

He could just ask it now. Ask and clear all the doubts, the questions that he had been wanting answers to, yet . . . 

Yet, he just _couldn’t._

He just couldn’t find the courage to freaking ask, because even after all these years, he was still afraid. Sure, Jonghyun and him had the same thoughts on how they were before, but Jonghyun didn’t exactly say that he did like him.

_I thought that time there was something going on between us._

Jonghyun said _something,_ and that _something_ didn’t exactly specify anything at all. For what Minhyun knew it could just be them flirting - or specifically, making out, just like any other person who wasn't looking for an official relationship. 

“Earth to Minhyun,” Jonghyun said, flicking him on his forehead. 

Minhyun looked away from Jonghyun and noticed that they’re already at the theater. “Oh, we’re here.”

“Yes,” Jonghyun chuckled, then nodded for him. And Minhyun took that as his cue to get out of Jonghyun’s car. He unfastened his seatbelt and was about to reach for his bag when a hand stopped him. “I meant your question, Minhyun-ah.” 

“Oh, that.” 

“Yeah, that.” Jonghyun smiled patiently. 

Just ask him, just ask him, just ask him—“so why did you kiss Seongwu . . ?” Jonghyun frowned at him, obviously confused because he already answered that earlier, but well, Minhyun didn’t have any question unless it’s that _question._

“I mean . . .” Minhyun paused. It’s still not too late to ask him. You can just ask him now while he’s still talking and end this—“. . .I wanted to hear it directly from you.” 

_Great job for being a big coward, Minhyun._

“. . . that’s your question?” Jonghyun asked after a few, quite unsure. 

_No, obviously._

_“Yes.”_ He answered. He saw a frown on Jonghyun’s face before the older man looked away and leaned on his seat. 

“The same reason as yours,” Jonghyun sighed. “Just out of petty revenge.”

“Nice,” Minhyun muttered, feeling the awkward mood between the two of them. 

“Yeah, nice,” Jonghyun repeated then sighed. “I’m really sorry for doing that to you.”

“I’m sorry too, for all the drunken dumb shits and sober ones - that I made you go through.” 

“It’s all in the past.” Jonghyun shrugged, glancing at him with a tired smile. “So, friends?”

“Yeah,” Minhyun nodded, though he wasn’t exactly sure how they could be friends with everything that happened. “Friends.” 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, the chapters are actually getting longer and getting angstier and getting *bleeps*
> 
> I’m getting the hang of this slowburning. Guess Far’s right, all you have to do is be the evil witch and make them suffer 😂
> 
> If you’re following me on twi, you already know that I’m already in chap 9 and have finished the last chap, that was supposed to be 11 - but you see, the slowburning is addicting so it might get extended (again) so . . . Let’s all suffer together? 😅 lmk in the comments & feel free to scream at me, smash those keyboards or even an emoji~ I welcome everything~


	7. Track 07: POOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my swimming pool where no one knows  
> All day long you swim here  
> When you look at me I can’t do anything  
> You make me crazy  
> You make me crazy.  
> \- [**POOL | WOODZ**](https://open.spotify.com/track/3fCZKucLEtLkTLtRUZrfkG?si=UuPajrhSTnW50tSFRQApEA)

“Look who’s here.” 

A somewhat familiar voice said. Minhyun looked up from the two boxes of chicken fingers that he’d been comparing for the last three minutes and raised an eyebrow at the intruder, but smiled when he realized it was someone he knew. 

“Hey, you.”

“Hey you, too.” Minhyun greeted back. Jonghyun smiled at him then nodded at the box on his left hand. 

“Buy that one, that’s Irene’s favorite.”

Minhyun didn’t know how Jonghyun knew that it was his sister’s favorite brand but nodded and placed it in his cart. He glanced at Jonghyun’s and saw that unlike his, it was already full, sadly from junk foods to ready to eat food. Basically, what most bachelors who didn’t know how to cook live off. 

“Wow, that’s healthy.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and took a pack of instant ramen. “This has nutrition facts you know.”

“Just because it does, doesn’t mean it’s healthy,” he countered back, pulling packs of frozen vegetables, mandu, and tonkatsu from the fridge. “Here, I’m sure frying that wouldn’t turn your house into ashes.”

Jonghyun stared at his hand before taking it, and smiling at him warmly. “Guess it won’t.”

“So . . .” Minhyun began, not knowing what to do now. It’s been two weeks since he last saw Jonghyun and the last time that they met was when they had that long needed conversation which, well, wasn’t so bad. 

Though a part of him - a very small part - still regretted not asking Jonghyun what he really needed clarifications with - like if he actually liked him or better yet, had real feelings for him - but it’s okay. It’s better if they didn’t touch that subject. It’s all in the past anyway, and asking Jonghyun about that would be the same as admitting that he wanted to hear his answer, which also meant: he had feelings for him. 

Which didn’t matter. He didn’t have any feelings for Jonghyun now, so why would knowing if Jonghyun liked him matter?

And besides, he had more issues to worry about. Like how to be friends with Jonghyun without, well, being awkward. 

“So . . ?” Jonghyun repeated, staring at him with a smile dancing on his lips. 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, looking away from Jonghyun and started walking. See? How could he act naturally with him when Jonghyun kept smiling at him flirtatiously like that?

“Ditching me now just like that, huh?” Jonghyun asked with a pesky grin, walking next to him. And Minhyun wanted to smack him right there and then for using his words on him yet again. 

“Well, you can’t really call it ditching when you’re still walking next to me.”

“Correction: I am following you because you ditched me just seconds ag—”

“You really just have to be a smartass, aren’t you?” He grunted, glaring at Jonghyun before turning into the aisle of baby needs. 

“Well, they say that’s my charm,” Jonghyun proudly said. “Also, Noelle uses the Pampers one and not Huggies, unless you want her to have a diaper rash again.”

“Right,” he grumbled, taking five packs of diapers. 

“She uses the small one now, Minhyun. It’s been a month since she outgrown the newborn one.”

How was he supposed to know that? He’s not even home most of the time because of his musical rehearsals and when he was - Noelle would just freaking cry every time he comes close to her. Groaning, Minhyun placed the diapers back where he had taken them. He heard Jonghyun laugh next to him and Minhyun couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at that. “Having fun being the smartass, aren’t you?”

“Well, not really about that,” Jonghyun said, reaching for the right size that Noelle had been using and placing it to Minhyun’s cart. “You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”

“I—what?” Minhyun asked, flustered. He felt a blush creeping into his face, and Jonghyun chuckled softly before reaching for the piece of paper in his hand. 

“And when you’re flustered, too,” Jonghyun beamed, winking at Minhyun before reading the grocery list in his hand. “Let me guess, Aron was the one who made this list?”

‘Yeah . . .” Minhyun answered, still flustered with what Jonghyun had said. How could Jonghyun just say that as if it’s as normal as ordering a cup of iced americano? Was this how he was with his other friends? Because Minhyun was sure that Jonghyun wasn’t like this with theirs. 

“Okay, so good news, I know mostly the brands that you need to buy,” Jonghyun said, cross-checking the grocery list and his cart. 

“. . . and the bad news?” he asked, staring at Jonghyun and observing him. How could Jonghyun be too chill, unbothered even? As if they didn’t spend eight years ignoring each because of their unresolved issues?

Or maybe, he was just too affected by their past and has been overthinking things, because obviously for Jonghyun everything that happened was in the past. He said that himself last time. 

Yup, Minhyun was definitely just overthinking things. Jonghyun was just being helpful. After all, that’s what friends do. Help each other. 

He just has to get used to that. 

“The bad news we have to redo this again.” Jonghyun said with a sigh, taking a jar of peanut butter from his cart and grimacing at it in disdain as if it commited a crime. 

“What? It’s just peanut butter and Noelle won’t eat that.”

“Of course she won’t.” Jonghyun snickered bitterly. “But you will and you’re allergic to peanut butter.” 

“Oh,” Minhyun muttered, reminding himself that this is what friends do. Jonghyun was just being helpful. A friend would be concerned over his friend’s health. Yup, definitely that. 

“Yeah, oh.” Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head, motioning for Minhyun to move. “I’ll do the grocery shopping, and all you have to do is push my cart and stay beautiful as you always have.”

“Okay . . ?” He asked, flustered again. Jonghyun just called him beautiful, right? And like beautiful as always? Friends do that, right?

“Good,” Jonghyun said, patting his shoulder softly with a smile. “Follow me then, love.”

_ ‘Love’?  _

Do friends call each other with endearm— _ yes they do.  _ Mingi, his best friend, calls him  _ babe _ from time to time. 

This was normal. This was what friends do. 

He could do this. Yup, he definitely could do this normal friendship thing. He smiled at Jonghyun awkwardly and nodded. 

“‘Kay, uhm—love.”

If Jonghyun looked taken aback by what he said - flustered even, and looked like he was blushing - Minhyun ignored it. After all, that’s normal. 

It’s normal to blush around friends after all. 

—

Shopping for groceries with Jonghyun was actually nice, surprisingly. 

If he thought it’ll be awkward with his worries on how to be friends with Jonghyun - and at the same time questioning every now and then if friends were supposed to be like that - he was wrong. 

There wasn’t any awkward moment, though he was flustered every now and then with the older man's actions, like how Jonghyun would often guide him by holding on the back of his waist when he was walking again in the middle of the aisle, or when he was about to bump into a stack up pile of Cheerios, Jonghyun would friendly-ly (was that even a word?) immediately pull him softly on the waist (why did Jonghyun always have to touch him there?) and guide him and his cart to safety. 

But aside from those  _ moments,  _ and getting used to using endearments with Jonghyun - the grocery shopping was quite nice. There wasn’t any awkward moment. They talked, filled in each other on how they’ve been doing lately and it felt like they were actually being normal friends who didn’t have a history of, well, a fucked up non-platonic relationship. 

It was good. It felt really nice (minus the questioning and confusing moments). Minhyun didn’t expect that doing a simple task such as grocery would be enjoyable, especially with Jonghyun.

Don’t get him wrong, he knew that Jonghyun was actually a nice friend despite how much of an ass he was at times (like earlier). He had heard that throughout the years from their friends, and it was also because of that reason why Irene (as what she told him) didn’t burn Jonghyun alive when he came home drunk on that night that Jonghyun pulled that stunt with Seongwu. 

Back then, Minhyun may have hated his sister for not taking his side (he did, a lot), but seeing how Jonghyun now and how good he was as a friend, plus the praises that he heard from their friends and with the knowledge that he fucked up first, Minhyun couldn’t help but think that having Jonghyun as a friend wasn’t so bad at all. 

Though, really, Jonghyun needed to keep those hands of his to himself. 

“Please stop pulling me by the waist,” Minhyun whined, removing Jonghyun’s hand that had made its way to his waist yet again. 

“Then start looking in front of you so that I wouldn’t have to stop you every now and then for walking straight ahead into a stuck up pile of cereals,” Jonghyun bit back, nodding towards the tower of cereal boxes that Minhyun almost crashed into yet again. He heard the younger grumbled how he wasn’t going to ruin another tower of displays, and Jonghyun ignored that with an eye roll as he checked Aron’s unhelpful grocery list for the last time. “I think we’re all set.”

“Finally,” Minhyun groaned, peeking on the checklist that’s now adorned with check marks. “So what now?”

“Now, we just have to pay and . . .” Jonghyun trailed off, glancing at Minhyun with a mischievous grin. 

Minhyun knew that grin. Hell - that grin was the one that led to their drunk make out sessions. Gulping, he looked away from Jonghyun and stepped back. “And . . ?” 

“ _ And  _ then we’ll have dinner.” Jonghyun grinned, returning Aron’s checklist. “Nothing’s free after all.”

_ Oh, that’s it?  _ No heated kiss or whatso—of course there’s none. They’re friends. Friends don’t do that. 

“Sure, I took a lot of your time anyway,” Minhyun shrugged, thinking of where he could treat Jonghyun that would scream the words: friends and platonic dinner. 

God he’s really bad at this whole friendship thing. 

Biting his lip, he thought of the place that they could go to and remembered the market that he passed by earlier. He heard that Jonghyun often visited places like those from Seulgi, so he would be fine with that right? 

“Uhm . . . there’s a food market nearby. Though of course it’s not a five star restaurant—”

Jonghyun shook his head then beamed at him. “I would love that.” 

“Uhm, good.” Minhyun gulped, looking away from Jonghyun and that bright smile. 

Fuck. He really needed to get used to this friendship soon and stop feeling this fluttering shit everytime Jonghyun smiled at him. 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaptered fics updated in a span of a day? Wow 🙌
> 
> Anyhoo, I’m back and so this weird dumbsery of slowburn 😂
> 
> Let me know in the comments sec what you think~ and see you in the next chap again~ ✌️
> 
> Ps: thank you for all the love and support you guys are giving this baby and the others as well <3 Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow, I'm slightly back from the fiery pits of writer's block. I am still suffering from it but hahahaha nothing won't happen if I won't push myself out of that mess XD so here we are, another chaptered fic. XD
> 
> Updates will be sporadic as always, and like the other chaptered fics, this too will be finished (hopefully). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always always welcome~ and tho I always reply late, I really really appreciate all of it, so this is a slight thank you in advance too. <3
> 
> And lastly, a big thank you, kisses & hugs to G & L who helped me so much with this baby. I Lab U <3 
> 
> **UPDATE: NOV. 1** \- done revising, and there might be big changes, but atleast I am sure now where this story is going 🤦🏻♀️ to all who read this, commented and supported this fic from the start, thank you and I hope you’ll like this revised version and wouldn’t be as confused as how I was before. Go read and enjoy, I guess? 😂
> 
> Shout-out to G & L for holding my hand and helping me throughout this dumb-slowburn fic, Lab u guys 😚


End file.
